


The Prettiest Dragon

by CasBruell



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBruell/pseuds/CasBruell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, little Myucca," Xander cooed as he took the boy's chin between two fingers, tilting it up to look him in the beautiful eyes, "you are unbelievably gorgeous." </p><p>His beloved Vallite smiled as a flush of crimson spread across his cheeks and the tips of his pointy little ears became rosy, and he finished undoing the buttons on his shirt. Myucca was incredibly tiny, short and thin. A twink maybe, with all the cuteness and delicacy. He was fragile, a breakable flower that wielded a blessed blade and put himself into potentially fatal battles every day for the sake of peace. </p><p>As Myucca let the shirt slide down to bunch at his elbows, large hands wrapped around his speckled middle and held him affectionately.</p><p>"Indeed," Ryoma purred into the boy's ear, "absolutely perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Notes; Sorry for any localization confusion; I wrote this before Valla's King and I used "Marx" instead of "Xander", so I had to go back through and change it to match the other. No plot; just a lovey threesome. Enjoy.

Myucca always looked so _pretty._

Whether he was swinging his sacred _Yato_ or shifting into his sleek, steely dragon skin, setting the mess hall tables for supper or flipping through his tacticians' manuals, leading their joined armies into the void of their third kingdom or just curled up beneath the covers of his much-too-large bed with a pillow between his legs. 

But _this,_ this was his prettiest picture.

Xander smirked as his little brother's black curly hair stuck to his head, his reddish brown hues shyly peeking up behind pale lids and perfectly adorned with long, luscious lashes, his pale pink lips parted and cupid's bow moist as his little pink tongue dabbed at it before hiding away again. The way his birthmark seemed to bring out his delicate, pretty face was essential as well. It was called a beauty mark for a reason, Xander figured.

"Oh, little Myucca," Xander cooed as he took the boy's chin between two fingers, tilting it up to look him in the beautiful eyes, "you are unbelievably _gorgeous_." 

His beloved Vallite smiled as a flush of crimson spread across his cheeks and the tips of his pointy little ears became rosy, and he finished undoing the buttons on his shirt. Myucca was incredibly tiny, short and thin. A twink maybe, with all the cuteness and delicacy. He was fragile, a breakable flower that wielded a blessed blade and put himself into potentially fatal battles every day for the sake of peace. 

As Myucca let the shirt slide down to bunch at his elbows, large hands wrapped around his speckled middle and held him affectionately.

"Indeed," Ryoma purred into the boy's ear, "absolutely perfect."

Myucca swooned, feeling his little heart beating quickly. He arched his back, hands gripping Xander by the forearms. Xander dipped his head down and captured the younger lips with his own, his heavy armor had been removed as soon as Myucca had sauntered over and wished him and Ryoma a _happy Benevolence Day_. At first, the two kings were confused as to why their shared partner was dressed in Xander's fanciest shirt with Ryoma's sleeping kimono tied around his waist, leaving his hips and inner thighs open to their sight, but they quickly disregarded that when the realization came that Myucca was dressed up just for them.

Ryoma had himself bare from the waist up as well, his particularly wild hair down and grown to his middle back. His handsome face held an intimate smile for his dearest little brother as he peppered his soft neck in kisses, still stroking and feeling every crease and line on his skinny body.

Xander broke the kiss and Myucca turned back to Ryoma, taking his cheek and kissing him, too. The Hoshidian king gladly returned it with soft movements of his lips and was the first that night to delve his tongue into the pretty boy's mouth to mingle with his. Myucca hummed with approval and allowed Ryoma's larger mouth to dominate his own. Xander slid the rest of _his_ shirt off of his brother's body, grabbing his exposed hips and rubbing with his thumbs.

"Little prince, I can't believe you would _steal_ from us," he teased, something rare that he reserved for his love, "first our hearts, now our clothes?"

Myucca pulled off from Ryoma's lips to answer, but couldn't at first because Ryoma chased and pecked him twice, returning to laying smooches on his jaw.

"I'm sorry, big brother," he managed with a sly grin, "I wanted to surprise you guys. I've- nn!" he was cut off when Ryoma nibbled his ear lobe, "-missed you," he breathed.

"Well then, little prince, I can forgive you... if you get on your knees." Xander's favorite part of his little brother was his mouth and often liked to start off with service from that mouth.

Myucca looked up at Ryoma, and he nodded, so the darkest-haired prince sunk down to his knees in front of the blonde, the brunette moving to stand at Xander's side. The boy undid his brothers' pants, starting with Xander, and slid them down to his knees. He then reached out and palmed the hard bulge in his undershorts, his other hand doing the same to Ryoma. He had them come closer and peppered both bulges with kisses and traced the perimeter of the unseen masses with his tongue, eyes closed to concentrate.

"That's it, love," Ryoma cooed, "your mouth is always wonderful."

Myucca grinned under the praise and gave Ryoma the first lick.

* * *

 

Camilla was braiding Elise's hair when she noticed Zero loitering around the peach orchard near Myucca's private quarters. The archer was leaning on a tree, munching a fruit and keeping to himself.

"Hello, Zero," Camilla called from the shade of the smithy, "how are you today?"

"Ah, lady Camilla. I'm doing fine," Zero replied with his usual tease, "I was just waiting for Lord Myucca, I want to talk to him about some concerns the troops have."

"Well, my darling Myucca is having an important meeting with Lords Xander and Ryoma. You will just have to wait until tomorrow." Camilla's eye gleamed.

Zero gave a look, then nodded stiffly and sauntered off. Camilla glanced up at the grand treehouse and sighed to herself.

"Oh, my dear Myucca. You're much too popular for your own good."

* * *

 

 "Yes, little prince, just like that. Don't stop, love."

Myucca kept his eyes shut as he took more of the impressive girth down his warm throat, a little more than halfway now. In his hands, he held Ryoma's longer and uncut length, though Xander's was thicker, and circumcised.

Both of the men were grinning down on their brother as he sucked off the blonde and rubbed the brunette, focused on taking Xander to the hilt. He lifted off for a gulp of air, saliva dropping all over his slightly swollen lips, and he grinned too before moving his mouth back over the mushroom head.

Concentrating all of his determination into the task at hand, he forced inch after inch into his mouth, farther and farther, and only stopped when he felt the telltale itch of pubic curls against his nose. He held there for a moment, then lifted off and gagged for air.

Looking up, he saw Xander still grinning and playing with his curly hair.

"It's okay, little prince. Don't force yourself, we wouldn't want you to get hurt again." He said fondly.

Myucca blushed at the mention of the first time he gave Ryoma a blowjob, he had managed to deprive himself of oxygen for so long trying to take it all that he passed out. He was fine, but it was still an embarrassing memory. He'd have to learn to take his time, but tonight, he was not ready to be patient with himself.

He wiped his mouth and Ryoma helped him up to his feet, scooping the boy up into his muscled arms.

"I believe it is time for us to service you, Outoto." He smiled.

"Yes, I agree. Let your big brothers take care of you, little prince." Xander said, turning down the lantern a little to set a mood.

Myucca didn't protest as he was laid on his massive bed, watching as Ryoma and Xander finished shedding their clothing. They climbed onto the bed with the boy, Xander coming up on Myucca's side and Ryoma settling himself between his brother's legs. Ryoma undid _his_ kimono from the boy's waist just as Xander began to lick at his pretty pink nipples.

Myucca hummed and held his arms above his head, looking so undeniably sexy. His body was quite hairless, in fact, there wasn't a stray strand to be found that wasn't on his delicate head. His skin felt baby soft and smooth, warm and comforting.

"Did you wax yourself, Myucca?" Xander asked with amusement.

The dragon simply winked and arched his back when he felt Ryoma's hot breath on his sensitive cock, which was uncut and considerably smaller than his brothers'.

"You're so smooth down here, Outoto," Ryoma purred, checking out the weeping manhood with interest and adoration.

"And here," Xander continued, nibbling a soft nub and tugging it with his teeth, causing it to peak and rise, "so very sensitive."

Myucca was crooning under the doting of his most beloved men. He loved the two of them with all of his heart, all of his very being, and he had never been happier than when they first laid together after a tearful confession. The three of them functioned as one- knowing exactly what to do to please the other, though Xander and Ryoma did not feel that way about each other, they shared the deep connection for their brother, and that helped them grow closer as friends, against all odds.

The dragon was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the shockwave of pleasure that came when Ryoma took a testicle into his mouth, hand massaging the other. He suckled on the orb gently so as not to hurt him and soon swapped to the other, licking up the underside of his aching cock until he reached the tip.

He moaned shamelessly, resisting the urge to buck up into the Hoshidian's mouth, luckily his hips held down so he couldn't. So he arched his back instead, mewling out when Xander took his entire nipple between his lips and sucked harder, relishing the noises coming from the prince.

He only winced for a moment when a greased finger slipped inside of him. He knew Ryoma didn't favor any part of him over another- ( _"because I love all of you, Outoto,"_ ) but he delighted in passionately fucking Myucca's body whereas Xander was keen on teasing and making Myucca squirm and beg for him. But tonight, they were celebrating a Vallite holiday of appreciating your loved ones, so the men silently agreed to spoil Myucca tonight to thank him for everything he had done for them. 

"Niisan..." Myucca mewled.

The sound of the boy's breathy and semi-raspy voice practically whining out the word made Ryoma throb. He swirled his tongue around Myucca's tip as he gently pushed his finger in deeper, wiggling it about to stretch him out for what was yet to come.

When the second finger joined is when Myucca seethed, but Xander distracted him with a deep and messy kiss with lots of tongue and saliva exchange.

Ryoma watched with fascination as his tight entrance winked and loosened just a bit around his fingers, and he began to scissor them in and out, deep inside of his precious brother. He pulled them out and oiled them further before pushing the digits back inside, spreading the lubricant around and helping to ease him open. He also hooked his fingers and dug around, looking for that special bundle of nerves that would make the boy writhe and whine to be touched.

It only took a moment before Myucca was clenched down on him, breaking off from Xander's kiss and moaning out.

"Niisan!" he wriggled a little bit, "right there, please, again!"

"Patience, Outoto." Ryoma bent down and pressed a smooch to the small of his back.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to wear you out before the real fun begins, would we, little prince?" Xander smirked.

Ryoma took his time working his fingers deeper and faster into Myucca, successfully stretching him to suit what was yet to come. He spread even more lubricating oil all over to get him nice and slick before finally giving multiple strokes to his sweet spot.

"Niisan..." Myucca mewled like a kitten, "I want more... please put it inside me, I can't take it anymore."

"Since you asked so nicely, I will oblige you, Outoto," Ryoma smiled against his back.

Taking hold of Myucca's hips and spreading his legs apart, the Hoshidian king lined himself up with the inviting entrance of his little brother and prodded at it to ease his way in. Xander lay on his side by Myucca's head, the boy wrapping a hand around his wide sex and flicking his tongue against it. Ryoma applied more pressure on the ring of muscle, and when it gave way and sucked in the head of his member, Myucca winced at the initial burn.

"Relax, little prince," Xander cooed, playing with his dark curls, "just let us take care of you."

"Big brother... Niisan..." Myucca moaned out, getting used to the slight ache of having his most innocent place stretched open by a long cock.

"Outoto..." Ryoma grunted lowly as he shifted his hips forward, burying himself inside the tight, hot and slippery passage to the hilt.

The Hoshidian managed to fight back the urge to start pounding his lover right there and held himself firmly in place, his incredible self-control never more apparent than at that moment. He rubbed circles into the bony dip of Myucca's waist with his large thumb and began a slow stroking motion on the smaller uncut penis before him. Myucca writhed and whined under his breath, but stopped when Xander directed his lips back to his own neglected member. Myucca sucked the tip and pumped the rest of the engorged manhood.

"That's a good boy, Myucca," Xander praised him, rising to his knees beside Myucca's head so he could more easily thrust into his mouth, "such a good, sweet boy."

The Vallite hummed around his length to create delicious vibrations, and Xander groaned out slowly and attractively as he held onto his head gently to rock his hips. 

After feeling the boy's walls loosen up around his manhood, Ryoma pulled back, slowly, and pushed himself back inside the tight heat of his shared lover. He listened to Myucca's muffled mewls and how Xander seethed in pleasure at the vibrations and began to build a gentle rhythm of pull and push. He timed the motions with the strokes of his large hand around his dear brother's cock, the organ swallowed up in his manly palm.

Within a few minutes, he was thrusting moderately quickly, and Myucca was a hot mess beneath him when he struck that one special spot inside him.

"Niisan!" He cried out, back arched and mouth popping off of Xander, "right there, please," he pleaded, wrapping his slender arms under his knees and holding his legs apart with a coy look, "do it again, Niisan, I want more."

Ryoma was entranced by the curve of Myucca's body as he twisted in pleasure, the way his skin became red and rosy on his shoulders, knees, and bottom, how he looked so _cute_ with one eye closed the way it was, his tender lip between pearly teeth and curly hair falling away from those crimson feminine eyes that he loved so much. The rise and fall of his fragile chest and feverish breaths through his mouth were also quite endearing as if he was breathing in humid air to turn so rosy and hot.

"Outoto..." Ryoma grinned and bent down to kiss the boy, cupping his cheek to tilt his lips into it, and Myucca wantonly returned the kiss.

Xander watched with arousal and stroked himself to the show, grinning as well at the display of affection that he knew Myucca deserved and always wanted to have. When the kiss ended and the thin rope of saliva between their lips broke, Ryoma resumed _fucking_ the boy, adding speed and might to the act and hitting Myucca's sweet spot nearly every time.

"N-Niisan, I'm going to...!" Myucca tried to warn the Hoshidian, feeling the knot in his belly forming rapidly.

"Let us come together, Outoto," Ryoma muttered, managing to squeeze in a handful of thrusts before Myucca was sent over the edge beneath him.

With an admittedly adorable cry, Myucca's muscles clenched down as spurts of pearly white jetted from his member and all over Ryoma's hand, the sudden increase in tightness causing the Hoshidian to release bigger jets of hot semen inside of his dearest brother. Myucca moaned raspily as he felt Ryoma fill him up to the brim and the emptiness that followed when he pulled out of him. 

Myucca cupped his hand under his bottom to keep as much of Ryoma's fluids inside him as possible, but felt the dribble of it down his thighs and frowned.

"Don't forget about me, little prince," Xander spoke, chuckling, with his achingly hard phallus still in his hand and spilling precum.

Myucca crawled to Xander and quickly took the organ back into his salivating mouth, putting one of Xander's hands on his hair to get the message across.

"Our good little boy," Xander said before he began to pull and shove his member into Myucca's inviting maw.

It only took a few minutes for him to finish face-fucking his adopted brother, and dumped a large load down his throat with a throaty groan. 

The fluids flooded the boy's mouth and he swallowed as much as he could, but some spilled out of the corners of his mouth and he coughed a bit of it out when it attempted to go down the wrong tube in his throat. 

With all three kings spent, Myucca especially, Xander gathered him up in his arms and slid off of the bed, carrying the cum-covered Vallite to the master bathroom to clean him up. Ryoma followed suite, and the two poured a nice, hot bath for their little minx and got in with him, as they usually did after making love together.

Myucca scrubbed the semen off of his chin and neck, as well as his sore bottom, and began to giggle about something.

"What's so funny, little prince?" Xander asked, soaping up his own blonde curls.

"I was just thinking about how jealous Camilla would be if she knew we were taking a bath together," Myucca admitted, blushing again.

"Haha, she would be very jealous, might just let her dragon bite our heads off for spending so much intimate time with you," Xander chuckled, using a pitcher to rinse the soap from his hair.

"I value our time with you, Outoto," Ryoma said as he wiped some stray cum from Myucca's cheek, "you are the most special person in the world to us."

"Absolutely," Xander agreed.

"Happy Benevolence Day, Niisan, Brother." Myucca gave each of them a sensual kiss.

"Happy Benevolence day, Myucca," they replied in unison.


End file.
